


Finally

by Iwantabrake



Series: Taeten oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV(band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dirty Jokes, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantabrake/pseuds/Iwantabrake
Summary: "Shut up and get your ass back into my room""And what are we going to do there?"or the consequences of Ten snatching Taeyongs phone
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taeten oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is so much shorter than I wanted it to be and I'm not as satisfied with it since it's kinda rushed but I wanted to publish smth fast cause my internet is cutting off tomorrow and idk when I'll have it again and some of y'all really wanted an update lol so accept this trash for now until I come up with smth else soon❤

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT" 

A pillow hit Tens face as he woke up from his sleep. He noticed the laptop in between him and the older next to him. The movie they were watching was paused, he quickly sat up rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep" 

"It's fine but I don't need to hear your damn moans" 

Ten didn't even know he was moaning in his sleep. He doesn't remember it being a dirty dream though, he doesn't even remember his dream at all actually. He got an idea though, something probably completely stupid but he's still gonna do it cause why the fuck not? 

"Hmm- you sure?" he winked, an evil smirk on his face. 

"Hey! cleanse your dirty mind" and that's how Ten got another hit with a pillow, this time it was stronger. 

Ten thought he could get revenge and a brilliant (read: stupid) idea came to mind "Aww harder daddy" at this point Ten was grabbing his stomach from trying not to laugh too much. Of course, his ass fell on the floor. 

"I WILL LITERALLY CHOKE YOU" Taeyong found another pillow and threw it at the boy on the floor (luckily he had a lot of pillows). 

"hmm....kinky" Ten, if you haven't noticed lives to tease Taeyong, the older was blushing and panicking, it was adorable honestly. 

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? HOW DO YOU MAKE EVERYTHING SEXUAL!?" 

"It's a gift, a peasant like you doesn't have" 

"bitch" 

"dick" 

"hoe" 

"no shit, dumbass" 

Taeyong had enough of Ten and wanted to hide his blush so he turned around, his back facing Ten, checking his phone for literally anything. 

"Hey" Ten jumps back on the bed facing Taeyongs back "You're not getting rid of me that easily" and as another idea came to mind (honestly this boy and 'ideas') Ten quickly snatched the olders phone and ran for his life as a fuming Taeyong was chasing behind him. 

"Give it back you little whore" 

"Come and get it bitch" 

Ten was running around the house like a maniac with Taeyong behind him. He had a bit of an advantage being small, he was more agile. But since they were at Taeyongs house he could predict where the younger would most likely go. They were running around in the living room and just as Ten was about to run back to the kitchen Taeyong came behind him tackling him on the couch. 

"Ouch! You asshole that hurt" Ten was whining cause Taeyong pushed him hard and his back hit the remote. Luckily the couch is big and he didn't hit the armrest. 

"do I look like I care dumbass? Should've thought about that before you took my phone" While Taeyong was too caught up searching for his phone he didn't notice he was literally straddling Ten like it was his damn business. 

"Taeyong I know you're not the straightest pole but ain't this just a bit too gay" 

Taeyong realized the position and was quick to hit Ten with a pillow, blush creeping on his cheeks. "Shut up and get your ass back into my room" 

Ten took the opportunity of Taeyong being off guard and flipped them so he was on top of Taeyong, straddling him "And what are we going to do there?" He asked innocently like the little devil he is. 

So, Taeyong and Ten have always been pretty close, they've known each other since elementary and stuck together since then. As they got older though and spent more time with each other feelings they both didn't know the meaning of surfaced, but they were too scared to do anything. So naturally tension started building up from time to time, simple accidental touches caused red cheecks and stammering from both ends. They sometimes got waves of boldness like Ten here has got right now which caused even more tension to the point of nearly breaking the order they were currently in. And currently, Ten was poking at a very sensitive bubble ready to burst any second. 

"Ten, I'm begging you, stop-" Taeyong mumbled taking in breaths to calm himself before he loses control. 

"Hmm, didn't know you liked begging-" 

"TEN FOR THE LOVE OF-" 

"What? It's so easy to tease you! And why is it bothering you all of a sudden?" Ten asked while purposefully going closer to Taeyong till they were only a few inches apart. Taeyong lowly grumbled (?) barely keeping himself back and Ten was just a little scared cause Lee Taeyong may be a big baby but he can flip that switch in a blink of an eye. And if you asked Ten, that was kinda hot. 

"l-" Ten was interrupted with Taeyong flipping them around, Ten had no idea what the fuck was happening all he knew is that tension could be cut with a razor, suffocating. They were both in the middle of what Ten would call a staring contest when Taeyong spoke. 

"Fuck it" 

Ten didn't know what he was talking about until he felt lips crash into his, the buzz from the surprise spreading all over his body. The older was kissing him hard, slightly nibbling at his bottom lip which caused Ten to let out a not so holy sound. Taeyong used it to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside Tens mouth. Ten had to grab onto Taeyongs forearms from the force. 

The kiss was really needy, both could see this was long waited for. Ten could feel Taeyongs hands go to his waist gripping it tightly. He has never had a kiss feel this good. But unfortunately they need oxygen to live, slowly pulling away Taeyong looked at Ten. They were both catching their breaths when Ten decided to actually ask. 

"What in the fuck-", he was interrupted with Taeyong kissing him again like he was afraid it's the last time. 

"I'm sorry I just had to", Ten didn't know what to say so he just placed a small peck on Taeyongs lips and watched as the olders face turned pink. Ten couldn't help chuckle and boop his nose. 

"I didn't think you'd be the first to break to be honest", Taeyong looked at him confused. 

"I always teased you and I thought you'd get the hint but you never did dork. I was starting to slowly give up honestly" 

"Yeah I'm dumb like that" 

Ten started laughing but not for long before they heard the clicking of the door opening. They both looked at each other in pure panic and quickly got off each other to play they were just talking. 

"Oh Tennie hi! how come you're still here?", Taeyongs mom who just came home from work luckily was too distracted and didn't see the full appearance of the boys otherwise she'd see some wrinkled clothes and red cheeks. 

"Oh- ummm... sleepover?", Ten looked over at Taeyong for help. 

"Yeah he's staying over", Taeyong looked at Ten for approval, the smaller nodded with a small smile. 

"Well that's nice then, now come help set the table up", they both got up from the couch but not before getting themselves in check cause they didn't need Taeyongs mother seeing any evidence of what just happened. 

As they were done with dinner they were both on their way to Taeyongs room when they heard his mother from the living room, 

"And please don't fuck while I'm sleeping, good night!" 

Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes and quickly shut the door behind them. 

Meanwhile mrs. Lee downstairs turned the tv on and let out a sigh, 

"finally"

**Author's Note:**

> short asf and I don't really like it but we're all gonna have to deal with it lmao
> 
> also I was thinking even though I have my own taeten oneshot ideas I'm focusing more on a proper taeten story I'm working on rn and don't have much time to brainstorm oneshots so should I take requests?? pls tell me lol


End file.
